Unrequited love
by Writerchick1230
Summary: She loved him yes she feared him. Something had always told her this wasn't the way it was supposed to be.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the characters. I also do not own this song: tell me why by Taylor Swift.**

**I took a chance, I took a shot and you might think I'm bulletproof but I'm not. You took a swing; I took it hard. And down here from the ground I see who you are.**

"Have you seen Draco?" I whispered to Goyle over the booming music.

"What?" he responded with an idiotic look permanently etched on his face.

"Never mind," I rolled my eyes strolling out of the grand hall, looking both ways for Draco. I heard a couple of whispered voices as I hid behind a pillar, seeing Draco draw near. He was talking to some man. I didn't recognize him but they were talking in low angry voices before the man pushed Draco, angrily stalking away. Draco mumbled under his breath to himself before I walked out.

"Draco?" I whispered softly, so as not to startle him. He turned around angrily.

"Did you hear any of that? What are you doing out here anyway? I told you to wait in there for me!" He snapped at me, anger fueling his words.

"Yo-You were taking a long time. I was worried." I stuttered nervously. I hadn't meant to make him mad. Draco gazed intensely at me not saying anything. I squirmed uncomfortably in the silence.

"I love you." I spoke softly not knowing what else to say. Draco looked at me amusingly.

"You love me?" He smirked. I nodded hesitantly, scared of what he would do next. He laughed in my face. "Love is for the weak. I'm not weak." He charged past me, bumping roughly into me. I turned watching him leave, tears welling in my eyes. I took a ragged breath, his harsh opinion weighing me down.

**I'm sick and tired of your attitude. I'm feeling like I don't know you. You tell me that you love me than you cut me down.**

I lay in Draco's arms, smiling. Tonight had been a good night, one of the best by far. I hadn't really wanted to do this. I hadn't been ready, but Draco had pressured me over and over until I had given into him. I couldn't lose him. I loved him.

Draco awoke looking at me, as I clutched the covers tighter to myself, suddenly embarrassed of what he would see. He smirked, leaning over to kiss me. I gave into the gentle embrace. I didn't get them very often.

"You know I love you, right?" He murmured into my curls and I grinned.

"I love you too," I replied leaning into kiss him again. The door suddenly flew open, Crabbe and Goyle bursting in. I gasped in surprise before Draco leaned in front of me, blocking me from their view.

"What do you want?" He barked at them.

"Your father wants to see you," they replied timidly and I almost felt sorry for them. I had experienced Draco's wrath before and hadn't liked it.

"Fine, get out." He waited until they left before jumping out of bed, throwing clothes on.

"Draco, can't you stay?"

"My father wants to see me Pansy. It's important. I don't have time to coddle you or whatever else you want." He turned his back to leave before I mumbled under my breath about his father. He turned sharply. "What did you say Pansy?" My anger had made me a lot more confident than usual and I snapped at him.

"Fine, leave me and go wait on your father hand and foot." He glared icily at me, marching towards me and grabbing my wrist.

"Don't you dare speak of me that way you little slut." I watched him leave the room angrily, as hot tears trailed down my face.

**And I need you like a heartbeat but you know you got a mean streak, makes me run for cover when you're around.**

"Where's Pansy?" Draco questioned Crabbe and Goyle. I knew they wouldn't betray my hiding spot though. They were too much of idiots to do that and for once I was actually thankful of that.

Draco was drunk, again. I could smell the alcohol and contempt seeping off his breath as he stalked around the corridors. I didn't like seeing him when he was like this. He was fowl and downright mean. I loved him, yet I feared him and something told me deep inside this was not the way things were supposed to be.

**And here's to you and your temper. Yes, I remember what you said last night. And I know that you see what you're doing to me. Tell me why.**

I gulped down another fire whiskey, welcoming the effects. I was starting to feel silly and unworried. My favorite side effect was the numbness though. I hurt all the time and I gladly welcomed the numb feeling. A strong hand gripped down on my shoulder as I turned around. It was Draco, the source of all my sadness.

"Pansy, why are you doing this?" I just glared at him. Him not knowing what had upset me just hurt me ever more.

_I walked into the Slytherin corridors, smiling seeing Draco there. However he was whispering furtively with Crabbe and Goyle just like always. I sighed, walking past them towards the girl dorm. Draco ran up behind me grabbing my arms._

"_Pansy, wait!" He brushed his fingers through his hair which he knew always softened me. I smiled a little. "Hey, could you do my report for potions tonight? I have something to do for father so I won't be able to get around to doing it." I frowned. He only wanted me to do his report? _

"_Why can't you have Crabbe or Goyle do it?" _

"_They're helping me do my thing for my father." I bit my lip angrily, tears threatening to spill over._

"_What's wrong?" He asked though he was already looking away distractingly, not really caring whatever I said. _

"_Oh, nothing. I love being here for you at your beckon. I love being used just to do your reports for you and being there for you whenever you want sex!" I whispered fumingly to him. Draco glared at me._

"_Well, maybe it's because you aren't good for anything but those things." I gasped softly to myself, refusing to cry though in front of him._

Draco kept pressing me though on to why I was upset. I just brushed past him, walking out of three broomsticks, into a little garden behind it. I finally turned back to him, a single tear running down my cheek.

"Do you really not remember what you said last night?" I whispered to him, starting to sob now. I felt a pair of strong arms engulf me. He didn't apologize. He just kissed away my tears and held me while I cried.

"I know Pansy. I know."

**You could write a book on how to ruin someone's perfect day. Well I get so confused and frustrated; forget what I'm trying to say.**

I skipped through the corridors. Everything was going just right for me today. I had gotten an E in Potions, Draco had told I looked pretty, and I got asked to be a prefect. I turned the corner, colliding into someone.

"Oh, I'm sorry," I hastily apologized until I looked up. "Draco, hi! What are you doing? I was just heading off to-"

"No one cares, Pansy." He glared at me, whispering something to Crabbe before looking back at me. "Why don't you just do me a favor and get out of our way? Pansy, always in the way, never doing anything right!" He smirks to his friends, laughing. "Well, what did you want?"

"I, um, I" I looked around not knowing what to say. Draco laughed with his friends before pushing past me. I saw Daphne and Millicent look at me apologetically, talking to each other in low tones. I quickly rushed past them. I didn't want their pity; I didn't want anyone's. I especially didn't need Draco. I sighed, taking a deep breath. But I did need him, oh how I did need him.

**Why..do you have to make me feel small, so you can feel whole inside. Why..do you have to put down my dreams so you're the only thing on my mind?**

"Pansy," Draco sneered at me, "You want to be a potions teacher, really?" I sat up in bed, crossing my arms.

"Snape is a potions teacher. It's a good job, an honorable one." Draco smirked at me again, before laying back down. I pouted, "Why what are you going to be?"

"Something better than a potions teacher that's for sure. What's wrong Pansy," He leaning forward, smirking tauntingly at me, "Don't think you're smart enough to get any other job?" I excused myself, before running to the bathroom. Draco ruined everything.

**I'm sick and tired of your reasons. I've got no one to believe in, you ask me for my love then you push me around.**

I felt two arms swoop around my waist and a husky voice whisper in my ear.

"You want to spend a night in with me?" I turn around to see Draco's smirk as he nuzzles my neck. I glanced around. No one is around and Draco wants sex, the only time he shows affection to me. I turned around, pushing him softly away.

"Actually Blaise was going to help me study tonight. I'm not that smart you know." I smirked at him, using the words he had used against me so many times. Draco frowned. He didn't like when he didn't get what he wanted.

"Just leave him, come on Pansy."

"No, I told him I we would study tonight. I don't like canceling on people."

"Pansy," Draco grasped my arm, "Don't be such a prude. Come on."

"Draco," I replied sternly, "I said no. What, you can't get any other sluts to sleep with you?" Draco sneered at me.

"I could get anyone to sleep with me. You're lucky I want to sleep with you at all. And you're not a slut," he whispered the last part to me. I turned slowly.

"What'd you say?"

"You're not a slut," he mumbled to me before turning around to leave. I swallowed some tears, before biting my lip. That was the nicest thing he had probably said to me. I ran after Draco, grabbing his arm.

"I'll stay here with you, Draco." Draco sneered pushing me away.

"Go with Blaise. I'm nobody's last resort." I saw him sneak off, slipping his arm around some petite slytherin girl. I felt tears brimming in my eyes. When would he learn? He had always been my first, my first kiss, my first time, and my first love. I loved him so much it hurt.

**I take a step back, let you go. I told you I'm not bulletproof, now you know.**

The war had ended a few months ago. I hadn't seen Draco since the last battle. _He had fallen and I had run to him, wiping the hair out of his eyes._

"_Draco, are you alright?" I whispered to him, pressing my lips against his cold cheek._

"_I'm fine," he whispered harshly pushing me roughly away into the mud, running off to join the battle again. That's where he left me, sitting in the mud, alone and miserable. Something had to change or I was going to die from the misery eating me inside._

I heard a knock from outside. I slipped into a bathrobe before walking toward the door, opening it. Draco was standing there, soaking wet and looking miserable.

"Pansy," he whispered breaking me out of my trance, "Please? I need you." I was about to reply before two arms swooped around me. Blaise looked surprised.

"Draco, what are you doing here?" Draco looked back and forth between Blaise and I. I waited for a snide remark or a sneer but nothing came. Draco just gave me one last sorrowful look before turning away, walking back into the darkness. I felt a single tear run down my cheek before I closed the door, slipping into Blaise's warm embrace. I glanced out the window, seeing Draco one last time. And....I let him go.


End file.
